The Vistor
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Why has Ianto found something in the vaults that he has never seen before and why does it make him feel so uneasy? And what happens when an alien turns up at Torchwood of his own accord and why has Owen taken against him? Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rh
1. Chapter 1

The Visitor 

Chapter One

Ianto was doing an audit of the alien artefacts. He knew very well he had listed and catalogued everything, even the ones that had been found before he'd joined. That had been one of his first jobs, to sort it out into a proper order. They hadn't seemed to bother with it much before and what he had found when he'd arrived had resembled some kind of strange interstellar jumble sale. Still it reassured him to check the artefacts.

He looked with pride at the neat shelves and boxes. He continued to tick them off on his sheet, there was something comforting in a big official tick.

_Shelf Twenty-Four B_

_Alien Artefact _

_Found: 2005 Splot._

_Origin: Unknown._

_Description: Silver hexagonal with strange pink jaggedy bits._

_Purpose: Unknown, could be sex toy._

'Tick'

Ianto had a strange felling that Owen had put this one onto the system. If the purpose was unknown, Owen was well known for putting 'could be sex toy'.

_Shelf Twenty-Four C_

_Alien Artefact _

_Found: 2004 Near the Castle._

_Origin: Unknown._

_Description: 12inch/30cm thin cylindrical metal object with a spiral around the exterior. Metal extremely light but also extremely strong. Artefact has 37 different heat settings._

_Purpose: Most likely use styling tong._

'Tick'

Ianto thought it was extremely lucky Owen hadn't catalogued that one. Ianto looked closer at it and removed a long black hair and smiled. One or both of the girls knew about it.

_Shelf Twenty-Four D_

_Empty._

Ianto looked, according to his sheet and his records the bay should be empty, but in it sat a small unassuming box. He looked through his records, there was no mention of it at all. Ianto felt uneasy, he knew everything in the vaults and was certain he hadn't come across it before, well if he had he could have made sure it was catalogued. What was it and how had it got there?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Toshiko had collected the lunch orders, Jack had said Ianto would do it as usual but she knew he was busy. Besides she had been concentrating too hard for too long and was beginning to get a headache and a walk out in the air would help no end. She took the lift up to the pavement. As she raised through the pavement she saw a man and she could have sworn he was looking right at her. Then he looked away and she thought she'd been mistaken. As she became fully level with the pavement he was looking up at the water tower, he held a map in his hand. She thought he must be a tourist, but then he didn't look like a tourist, his clothes where far too smart, even smarter than Ianto's if that was possible. He was in his mid thirties with blond slightly curly hair and was classically handsome.

"Excuse me." He said the second Toshiko stepped off the paving stone. "I wonder if you could help me," he had an accent of some sort but Toshiko couldn't place it.

"Yes of course. Where is it you trying to get to?"

"I'm looking for Torchwood."

Toshiko was shocked into silence for a moment, how did this man know about them when they were supposed to be secret? "Why are you looking for them?"

"They are the only ones who can help. I don't belong here I fell though the rift."

And he knew about the rift too.

"You are one of them aren't you?" He asked.

She looked at him surprised "Why do you say that?"

"Well appearing out of no where is a good indication. You've got to help me you're my only hope," he said pleadingly.

"Alright I'll check with my boss."

* * *

Jack was sitting on Toshiko's desk and had just put the phone down when Ianto hurried in.

"I've just found this," Ianto said putting the mysterious box down on the desk.

"It's a box," Owen said stating the obvious.

"Yes but it's not on the records anywhere."

"It's not that one that turned up after we'd lost two days and Tosh thought I had gone mad and bought her flowers."

"I bet you still don't buy her flowers," Gwen said.

"Of course not. I don't do flowers. Besides the things I give her now are more special than a bunch of weeds."

"Anyway," Ianto said trying to regain control of the conversation, "No it's not. That's on shelf thirty-two A 'Box unknown origin, contents sand'. Although I would say both boxes put me on edge a bit though."

"Well we don't know what happened before the other one turned up," Jack said.

"So none of you remember bring this box in?" Ianto said clutching at straws.

"Like you'd let us take it down there on our own," Owen said and Ianto knew it was true, he took charge of all the storage.

"Is there anything in it?" Gwen asked.

"I haven't tried to open it."

"Perhaps that's a good thing," Jack said "I think it should be opened in a contained environment, in case there are any nasty surprises inside."

"Neah, it's just a box I'll open it," Owen said grabbing the box.

"God man. How many times to you want to die?" Gwen asked snatching the box back.

"Have you forgotten where you are?" Jack said, "Thing's aren't always as simple as they look."

"Except for Owen he is as simple as he looks," Ianto joked.

"Yeah very funny." Owen said, as he did the door rolled open, "I can't believe Tosh has forgotten her purse," Owen said turning around to see her enter with the man she had met by the water tower. "Who the hell's that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Toshiko seems to have picked up a stray," Jack said "How can we help?" Jack asked as they got closer.

"I seem to be lost," the man with Toshiko said.

"Well then tourist information would have been more use," Owen said "Ianto…"

"No I am lost on your planet."

"You're not human?" Ianto asked.

"Indeed I am not. My dear friend listen to my heart," he said to Toshiko.

Toshiko put her ear to his chest, it was lower than expected. "Doesn't sound human to me."

"I'm the doctor here," Owen said not liking the proximity of Toshiko to this man.

"Fine you listen too," he said.

Owen took out his stethoscope and listened.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Any human with a heart beat like that certainly wouldn't be walking around."

"We'll have to run full tests," Jack said.

"Of course," The man agreed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Erasmus."

"Isn't that an old fashioned human name?" Ianto questioned.

"It is but we had it first."

"Well Erasmus like I said we'll need to so some tests and I'll have to ask you some questions and we'll see if there's anything we can do for you."

* * *

Owen set up the medical area for Erasmus' tests and went to find him. He found him engrossed in conversation with Toshiko who was smiling too much for his liking.

Owen went over to them, "I'm ready for you now."

"Oh what a shame, I was having such a wonderful conversation with Toshiko here," he said smiling at her.

"Yes well I can't hang around all day," Owen said impatiently.

"Very well till later dear Toshiko," he said kissing her hand and she blushed and Owen also turned a shade of red.

"Come on."

* * *

Jack opened the conference room door and smiled as he let Erasmus out, "We'll see what we can do."

Erasmus smiled and walked down the stairs, he passed Owen on the way who didn't say anything to him.

Owen joined Jack in the conference room and threw down Erasmus' medical file.

"Anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"Not really, his physiology seems fairly similar to ours, the only mildly interesting thing is his blood turns blue on contract with oxygen."

"Better not tell the Queen." Jack joked.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Well we're going to sort him out a life on earth. Get him a flat, some documents, a job."

"You're just going to let him move in, like some kind of intergalactic asylum seeker?"

"What else do you suggest we do? We can't send him back."

"But we don't know anything about him, he could be dangerous."

"Well really don't think he's looking for trouble or else he wouldn't have come to us."

"But still…"

"You just don't like him, and I'm not surprised," Jack said looking out of the window and down at Erasmus who was once again talking to Toshiko, "He's a bit sweet on Tosh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Any luck with your pet box?" Owen asked joining Ianto who was staring at the mystery box.

"No much, it won't open and now it's started glowing."

"Have you scanned it yet?"

"No, that was my next plan."

"Come on let's do it now. It'll take my mind of lover boy."

They placed the box in the scanner and set it going.

"This should get to the bottom of it," Owen said.

A 3D image of the box came up on the screen.

"But what's inside?" Ianto asked.

"It's not showing us. It's not managing to get through the shell."

"Shall I get Tosh?"

"No I can do it. I'll just try a stronger scan." Owen said turning it up.

"It's still not showing anything."

"Well that's as high as it goes."

"So we're still none the wiser."

"Nope, sorry," Owen said handing the box back.

Ianto took the box away again, staring at it as ins glow started to pulse.

Owen was packing up the scanner when Toshiko joined him.

"Owen I need a favour."

"Yeah?"

"You know we here going to go to the cinema tonight?"

"Yes," he said apprehensively.

"I need to take a rain check."

"Can I ask why?"

"Erasmus…"

"Hold on, you're blowing me out for him."

"He's new here…"

"You've not fallen for the 'I'm new here and I've got no friends' line, accompanied by the look of an injured puppy."

"It's only a meal."

"Great he's taking you out to dinner, who's paying you or Torchwood?"

"Owen don't be mean. How would you like being stuck on a strange planet?"

"It would be so bad if the women were as friendly as you."

"Are you calling me a tart?"

"No of course not. But you don't know him, he could be dangerous."

"Don't worry I've a good feeling about him. You can come too if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks, don't want to play gooseberry."

"Owen," she said gently putting her hand on his arm, but he pulled away. "I really thought you had given up being an idiot," she said leaving again.

Owen kicked out and immediately wished he hadn't as his foot connected with something solid and the pain shot up his leg.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked coming over.

"Fine," He said through gritted teeth and pain.

"Jealous of an alien that's a new one."

"Well how would you like it if Rhys was flirting with one?"

"I'd be very surprised."

"You know what I mean."

"Although Tosh does seem drawn to aliens and oddities."

"I hope I'm not included in the oddities."

"Well… she never had a problem with you being dead. But I mean Mary and Tommy."

"Now you see Mary was different, there I wanted to join in."

"What about Tommy?"

Owen didn't look a Gwen as he spoke, "I just didn't want her to get hurt. But Adam…" Owen said his heart aching with the jealously he had felt.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Owen said confused by muddled memories which had plagued him since his second resurrection.

"Don't worry about it, she's just being friendly."

"I've just got a bad feeling about him."

"That's just the jealously talking. You'll like him when you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Owen woke up, his head was thumping. He moaned and turned over, it was then that he realised he wasn't in his bed. A quick feel of the scratchy surface told him he was on the sofa in the hub. He sat up suddenly, what was he doing in the hub? He'd sat up too suddenly, the room was spinning. He'd felt like this a thousand times before, he had a hang over. The doctor in him told him to go and get some fluids, the hung over bloke in him said to curl up and try to ignore the rest of the world. The hung over bloke told the doctor to 'fuck off' and Owen curled up in the foetal position. He really didn't remember getting drunk. He tried to think back to the last thing he did remember.

He'd been in his flat trying not to think of Toshiko and Erasmus. Then the door bell had gone. It was Toshiko and for one brilliant minute he had thought she'd changed her mind but she hadn't. She'd popped around before going out because Erasmus had told her to, she brought a pack of beer that was supposed to be from him, she said it was a peace offering. Owen was doubtful, more like 'you've got a four pack I've got your girlfriend' offering. He accepted it anyway, no point in turning down good beer. He'd snapped one open when Toshiko had gone and then…. Then he didn't remember anything else, nothing. It had only been a four pack he couldn't have got pissed on that.

Wearily Owen opened his eyes and noticed he was even wearing a different shirt from what he remembered, although it was now fairly dishevelled. What the hell had happened last night? Owen felt someone sit down next to him.

"Up to you're old tricks?" Jack's voice seemed to boom.

Owen gently pushed himself up right. "I haven't been drunk for ages, if you care to remember," It was true he had been quite happy lately and had had no need to lose himself in alcohol.

"That's not what I meant," Jack said indicating the smear of lipstick on Owen's collar.

"Shit, shit, shit!" for one moment Owen tried to convince himself it was Toshiko's but it was no good, it was a far too trashy colour for her. Owen could feel his world crashing in. He battled desperately to remember what had happened, but was met with a big black hole.

"I hope she was worth it," Jack said

"I'm sure she wasn't."

"Go home and get changed before Tosh gets in."

* * *

Owen spent ages in the shower trying to wash away the guilt and remember what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe he'd been unfaithful to Toshiko, the thought made him feel sick. He hadn't really looked at another woman since going out with her, they had something special, more so than any couple, not many people had been to death together and back. As for the sex well that was more than satisfactory, so why had he done it? Angry over the Erasmus thing? Or too out of his head to say no? An evil thought crept into his head, what if she had done it with Erasmus? The thought was immediately squashed he knew 100 percent that Tosh would be faithful, unlike him it seemed. The one good thing in his life and he had screwed it up, 'Good one Owen' he thought to himself.

He got out of the shower before he became a prune and slung a towel around his waist. He wandered into the kitchen looking for any clue that might remind him of what had happened last night. He couldn't even remember going out. The only thing was three of the cans sitting untouched on the draining board. He wandered into the sitting room and trod in something wet. Cautiously he looked down to see the other can on the floor what had been left it in was now soaked into the carpet, he hadn't even drunk a whole can. There was definitely something suspicious about last night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Owen scurried down to the autopsy room when he arrived back at the hub. He was trying to avoid everyone. Had Jack told them? Surely he wouldn't tell Tosh, for her sake rather than his. God what was he going to do? He couldn't pretend everything was fine when Jack knew.

Owen had managed to hide out for most of the day when what he had been dreading happened. Toshiko came to find him.

"Are you alright Owen? I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Owen said not looking at her and looking intently at what he was pretending to be doing.

That ploy wasn't working, she was coming down the stairs.

"I thought you'd already categorised the alien snot." She said.

"What?" Owen asked realising that was what he was peering at intently. "Did Jack send you down here?"

"No. Owen I'm worried you're acting strangely. Is it because I had dinner with Erasmus?"

"No."

"Then what? Owen what's wrong?"

Should he tell her? Surely Jack wouldn't let him away with not telling her. He looked at her, she was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers, god he was going to break her heart, again. He took a deep breath hoping the ground would open up and swallow him first. It was Cardiff after all the chances where slightly better than anywhere else. But unfortunately for him, the ground didn't open up and swallow him.

"I think I might have possible slept with someone else."

Toshiko looked like she had been slapped, "You think you might have slept with someone else!"

"Possibly," he added not that at made much difference.

"Don't you know!"

"No I can't remember a thing about last night. I woke up here with lipstick on my shirt."

"You know what I'm not surprised. I knew it would happen. It tried to convince myself that you'd come back changed, a better man. But deep down I knew you never would. That I would never be enough for you, you'd never change."

"Tosh, I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault."

"What someone forced copious amounts of alcohol down your throat?"

"I don't know what happened."

"I do. You went out, you got plastered and you got laid. Old Owen returns."

"Tosh…"

"I'll bring you're things in tomorrow." She said heading back up the stairs.

"Tosh, please!"

Owen took his frustrated out on a waste paper basket which clanged across the autopsy room.

"That really must have been some night," Erasmus said looking down at Owen with a smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Toshiko slammed down the box of Owen's belongings on his desk. They had never moved in together but it was amazing how much of his stuff had ended up at her flat. Toshiko said nothing after depositing the box, she just walked away again. He did notice however how his clothes were neatly folded. He noticed with sadness the alarm clock he'd give her. It was so hi-tech that he didn't have the slightest idea how it worked. But she had loved it and now it was thrown back at him. Owen looked at his life in the box and let out a massive sigh. What kind of idiot had he been? He didn't even know. Although he was suspicious it wasn't all his doing.

After giving it a while Owen went over to Toshiko.

"Tosh…"

"Is this conversation work related?" She asked.

"No."

"Then I'm not interested."

"Tosh…" he said again as he touched her hand.

"Leave me alone Owen," she said pulling her hand away.

"You know, my whole life I've only ever loved three women and you're one of them."

Toshiko didn't turn around she didn't want Owen to see her tears.

"Come on mate, she doesn't want to talk to you," Erasmus said.

"I am not your mate. What the hell has it got to do with you anyway?"

"Owen," Jack said in a warning tone.

"What's this idiot still doing here anyway?"

"You know I said we'd find him somewhere to work…"

"No, Jack no you haven't said he can work here."

"It seems you're the only one with a problem Owen." Erasmus said politely.

"I'm going out for some air," Owen said grabbing his jacket and leaving.

* * *

Owen was looking out across the bay when Erasmus joined him, he lit a cigarette.

"Don't they rot your lungs then?" Owen asked.

"Oh they do but I don't care," he answered blowing smoke Owen's way.

"You fitted me up with those cans didn't you?"

"You've no proof."

"What if I analyse the contents of those cans?"

"You wouldn't find anything that shows up."

"I could tell the others."

"They wouldn't believe you. You were just acting like you always do."

Owen seethed "I didn't sleep with anyone else did I?"

"No, but that's what Toshiko thinks and that's the important part," He said watching the CCTV camera intently.

"Why? Do you want Tosh all to yourself?"

"That's not all," suddenly he snapped around and shoved Owen's arm behind his back and rammed him against the railings. "I haven't even started yet. You're dead Harper," he hissed in his ear. Suddenly he let go of him, straightened himself up and walked away, leaving Owen reeling, he noticed that the CCTV camera was only just panning back.

2


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

"Gwen you won't believe this," Owen said as he stumbled back into the hub. "That Erasmus bloke just threatened me!"

"Come on Owen I know you don't like the bloke, but to make up lies about him."

"I'm not."

"Oh my god, I know what this is. You're racist!"

"Yes of course I am, that's the real reason Tosh and I split up, I suddenly realised after all these years that she was Japanese," his reply dripped with sarcasm. "Of course I'm not sodding racist. I don't care if the bloke's an alien, I care that he's a dodgy bit of work, who's taken you all in. Where is he?"

"You're wrong about him."

"Where is he Gwen?"

"Autopsy room."

"What!" Owen said rushing off.

He found Toshiko and Jack leaning over the railing watching Erasmus performing an autopsy.

"What the hell's going on?" Owen demanded.

"Ah Owen there you are," Jack said "We didn't know where you were so Erasmus offered to start."

"Is he qualified?"

"I studied on my home planet," Erasmus said "Tell me Owen how many species did you train on?"

"I…"

"Just human's then. I trained on twelve different species."

"Yeah well I'm not a vet."

"Owen what is your problem?" Jack asked.

"I don't know maybe getting fitted up and then foisted out of my job."

"Erasmus was only helping." Toshiko said.

"Isn't he always?" Owen lowered his voice. "Jack we need to be careful he isn't all he seems."

"Owen I've told you before," Jack said "You're being over cautious, there are some good aliens out there."

"And he's not one of them." Owen muttered.

"Perhaps you need some time off."

"And let him get his feet even more under the table."

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Take a couple of days off and calm down."

* * *

Owen was still seething that evening. The little bastard had taken everything and Owen had to get it back, but how? He stared out of his window into the inky black night. A knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts. Perhaps someone had seen sense. But he was disappointed when he opened the door to Erasmus.

"Go away." Owen said closing the door again.

But Erasmus put his foot in the door and pushed his way in. He slammed the door behind him.

"You've gone too far Harper," he said taking something that looked worryingly like a gun out of his coat. "I'm not letting you ruin my plans now."

Owen wished his gun wasn't still in his jacket pocket. He made a mental note that next time –if there ever was going to be a next time, which was seeming unlikely now- he would make sure his gun was handy when he opened the door.

"Look there's no need…"

Erasmus fired.

Owen felt the impact but it wasn't a bullet it was something smaller. He didn't feel the familiar clawing of death. But something was causing through his body. He collapsed to the floor, unconsciousness creeping ever closer.

Erasmus knelt next to him, "Twelve species I trained on. I lose count of how many humans I've dissected, some of them I even had the good grace to kill first."

The blackness swallowed Owen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Owen woke up the pain engulfed him. He could taste blood in his mouth, his jaw was stiff but he didn't think it was broken. Even breathing hurt, it felt like he had a couple of busted ribs. Erasmus must have used him as a punch bag while he'd been unconscious and Owen had the terrible feeling that wasn't going to be his only beating. He was tied to a chair, with his arms tied behind his back, he pulled against his bonds they didn't give if anything they got tighter as he struggled. He decided to stop while he still had circulation. He wasn't going to get out of this in a hurry if at all. His feet were tied to the chair as well and there was a gag in his mouth which was stained with blood. Owen looked at the room, it was featureless with the slight smell of damp. He faced the door and from the light he guessed there was a small window set high up in the wall behind him. There was no way of escape, he couldn't move and there was nothing to help his escape even if he could. He had no choice but to sit there and wait, for what he hated to think.

Owen had been there for hours, the light had faded and he was sitting in the darkness, when a small naked bulb in the ceiling above him sparked into life. Erasmus waltzed in looking the door firmly behind him, "Ah our visitor's awake, still you should have been for hours now," he said taking Owen's gag away. "Just so you know there's no point in shouting, no one will hear you here, this is just for security and it completes the ensemble."

"One question, why me?"

"You don't know do you? You really don't know." he stared into Owen's eyes, red sparks dancing across his pupils. "You killed my brother."

"I…" Owen said trying to think.

"Too many to remember? Perhaps…" Erasmus said as his face distorted and became a gruesome site, his teeth changing into massive danger sharp fangs. "Spot the family resemblance now?"

Owen did too well "I had to kill him, he killed so many people."

"It was feasting time," He said as if it explained everything. His face reverted back to hit's original form "You'll pay for the bullet you put thought my brother."

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

His laugh was spine chilling "That would be too quick. I have plans for you. Your death will be slow and excruciating. You won't be spoiling the feast this time. Oh yes the tearing of the flesh" he said with glee in his eyes. "You know I think I'll start with dear Toshiko," he said grabbing Owen's already sore chin and making him looking him in the eye, "Tear her throat out first. I bet she'll taste exquisite."

"Leave her alone."

"As a favour to you? I think not. If you are still alive when the moon is whole and feasting begins, I might even bring her here, so you can have a front row seat. Oh yes I do like that idea, what do you reckon?" he said digging his nails into Owen's flesh. "You're going to be fun," he said letting go and turning to walk away.

He turned back unexpectedly and struck Owen hard across the face "Human's are so easy in so many ways," he said as he left.

Owen felt his warm blood trickle down his face from his nose, and once more he was plunged into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Lady Clark-Weasley of Books for your reviews its great to know its being read and enjoyed :-) Please feel free anyone else to review.**

Chapter Ten

Ianto was still peering at the box.

"Any progress?" Jack asked.

"No, we still don't know what it is. Although it is glowing brighter each day and sometimes it flashes. Toshiko reckons its some kind for signal."

"But for what?"

"That's the question."

* * *

Toshiko looked across to Owen's desk, "Shouldn't Owen have come back by now? It's been days."

"He's probably still sulking," Gwen said shrugging.

Toshiko was still a little worried. So she ran a tracker on him. She was reassured when it had him located in his flat. It looked like he was just sulking after all. He'd be back in a few days when he calmed down.

* * *

Owen's eye was swollen and he'd given up listing his injuries. He didn't think the pain could get any worse, but he was sure he'd be proven wrong. He was certain he was going to die here, either from internal injuries or starvation. Still the nausea he felt was nothing compared with how he felt when he thought about what Erasmus was going to do to Toshiko and probably the others too. Surely even Jack couldn't survive being eaten. Owen mused that dehydration would probably kill him before starvation. But then Erasmus didn't want him dead yet, he wanted to torture him with Toshiko's death. Owen really hoped he'd ruin his plans and die before that, it would be more horrific than anything else he could do to him. If only he could stop it, but he was helpless and that wasn't something he was used to.

Owen would have liked to think the others would find him and get him out of this mess, but he was certain none of them had even missed him yet. He felt incredibly alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Several more days had passed and Owen still hadn't returned to the hub. Now Toshiko was getting really worried. She had rung him more times than she liked to think with no answer. After ringing him for what felt like the millionth time with no answer she decided to go around and see if he was alright.

Toshiko was worried what if he had had an accident on the way home days ago they wouldn't know, they weren't exactly on any records, 'If found please return to Torchwood'. All sorts of horrible visions ran through her head. What if he was lying dead somewhere she hadn't even been talking to him, what if that was it they could never make it up? She remembered the tracker it had said he was at home so he must have made it home. She calmed down a little before remembering how many accidents happen in the home.

"Oh god please let him be alright." But then if he was alright why wasn't he answering the phone, was it because it was her? And why hadn't he come back to work? Still at least even if he told her to bugger off she'd know he was ok.

Toshiko knocked on Owen's door but there was no answer.

"Owen are you there?" she called.

Still there was no answer. She slipped the lock and let herself in. As she pushed the door it swept aside a pile of papers and post.

"Owen?"

She walked around the flat, he definitely wasn't there. Her heart sank when she saw his mobile sitting on the table, with a list of missed calls. The phone had been what the tracker had been attacked too, he wouldn't have left the flat without it. On the chair next to the table hung his jacket, the weather was cold surely he wouldn't have gone out without it. She picked it up, it felt heavy. On closer inspection she found his gun in the pocket. Now she was really worried, he'd never have left his phone and his gun. All the pervious horrific scenarios where nothing compared with what was rushing through her head now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Toshiko reached for her earpiece and froze. Owen had been suspicious about Erasmus, what if he was behind this? She'd have to be careful what she said as he'd be hanging around the hub. She decided against calling and headed back.

By the time she had got to the hub Toshiko had formulated a plan. As she got to her desk she lurched and grabbed hold of her desk and her stomach.

"I don't feel well. I think I'm going to be sick," she said putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh god tosh," Gwen said rushing over. "Come on lets get you to the toilet."

They rushed into the cubicle. Toshiko made being sick noises and groans of agony while Gwen looked at her in puzzlement.

"Owen's been kidnapped," Toshiko whispered between pretend retches.

"Why do you say that?" Gwen whispered back.

"I went to his flat, his phone and his gun where both still there. He'd never leave without them."

"But why?" Gwen said indicating Toshiko's pretend sickness.

"Because I think Erasmus is behind it and I don't want him to know we're suspicious."

"Ok I'm with you."

Ianto, Jack and Erasmus where in the main part of the hub when the girls came back.

"You go to the car," Gwen said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Toshiko nodded and put her hand to her mouth.

"And try not to be sick in the car," Gwen said as Toshiko left. "I think she's expecting" she said excitedly.

"But…" Ianto started but Jack stopped him.

"I know it's a surprise they weren't even trying."

"We need to find Owen and tell him he's going to have a kid. I'm taking Tosh home she might be better after a nap." Gwen said hoping they would understand her. She collected Toshiko's bag and laptop and left.

"Ianto would you like to come to my office," Jack said with a gleam in his eye.

The two men went to Jack's office. Jack grabbed Ianto into a passionate embrace and closed the blinds. He let go again and fiddled with his wrist strap.

"Sorry to get your hopes up," Jack said.

"I'm sure I'll live. But why…"

I don't what Erasmus knowing what we're talking about. This…" he said pointing to his wrist is causing interference if he tries to hear in."

"Ok but why?"

"Don't you think it was strange what Gwen said?"

"Yes she's gone bonkers. She knows Tosh can't get pregnant since she came back from death."

"I know that and you know that but Erasmus doesn't. I think she's trying to tell us something she doesn't want him to know."

"But what, it didn't make much sense to me."

"We need to think about the words she used," Jack said in thought, "Find Owen …kid…nap" Jack said reeling from what he had just said. "Owen's been kidnapped."

"And you think Erasmus is behind it?"

"Owen did have a bad feeling about him."

"Which we ignored"

"But what if he was right?" Jack said peering through the blinds to Erasmus below.

2


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Toshiko was tapping away on her laptop in her flat. Gwen had just made them drinks.

"Do you think Erasmus fell for it?" Toshiko asked.

"It looked like it, he didn't seem suspicious."

"What about Jack and Ianto?"

"Well hopefully they work it out and don't just think I'm nuts. So what are you doing?" Gwen asked looking over Toshiko's shoulder.

"I'm using a shielded connection to the hub, no one should be able to detect it. I'm accessing the CCTV footage by Owen's flat to see if we can see what happened."

"Any luck?"

"No," Toshiko said sighing. "I haven't found anything at all. I found him going home," She said playing the clip of Owen walking towards the building. "But I can't find him leaving."

"He can't just have vanished."

"One moment, did you see that?"

"No, what?"

"There was interference on the picture."

"I thought that was just a glitch."

"That's what you're supposed to think. I think someone's removed a section."

"But the time doesn't jump."

"That's easy to fix if you know how," Toshiko ran another programme. "Yes there has definitely been ten minutes taken out. This isn't good we don't know who took him."

"We've got a good idea though."

"True, but we don't know where he's taken him, we can't even see which direction he went," she looked at Gwen. "What if it's already too late, what if he's already dead?" Toshiko said with worry in her eyes.

"Don't say that. Owen's a fighter how many times has he already cheated death?"

"You're right," she said with a small smile.

Suddenly the door buzzer went, making both girls jump.

"I'd better get it," Gwen said going over to the entry phone. Her heart sank when she saw the screen. "It's Erasmus," She picked up the phone. "Hello Erasmus what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see the patient."

Panic spread across Toshiko's face, while Gwen tried not to let her panic show. Toshiko quickly hid the laptop before taking the duvet off her bed.

"I don't know, she's asleep."

"I won't be long."

Toshiko kicked her shoes off and flung herself with the duvet onto the sofa.

"Ok, but only five minutes max," Gwen said putting the phone down. "Are you ok with this Tosh?"

Toshiko resignedly nodded as she ruffed her hair.

Gwen pressed the entry button.

Erasmus entered. "I thought being as your doctor had done a disappearing act I'd better come and check on Toshiko."

That comment did actually make Toshiko feel truly sick. But she managed to keep up the act of being asleep.

"Like I said, she's sleeping," Gwen whispered indicating sleeping Toshiko. "She's going to be fine really."

"Toshiko," he said ignoring Gwen and going over to her.

"Erasmus?" Toshiko said rousing "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," he said tenderly, which made Toshiko feel worse.

"I'm fine really, just a bit of morning sickness. It's just knocked me for six."

"As long as you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"I'll let jack know." He said leaving again.

Gwen closed the door behind him, before joining Toshiko on the sofa.

"I'm even more certain he's behind it now. Do you think he suspects us?" Toshiko asked.

"I hope to god he doesn't."

* * *

There was no lighting on in the room, but the moonlight was streaming through the window. Owen knew it meant it wouldn't be long before the full moon, when the feasting would begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Toshiko was folding up her duvet when the entry phone buzzed again.

"Oh god he's not back again is he?"

Gwen went over to the phone and smiled "It's someone much more welcome," she said pressing the release.

Toshiko smiled when Jack walked in. "Erasmus didn't see you did he?"

"I made sure he didn't."

"You got what I was on about then?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, I'm not stupid you know."

"Do you think Erasmus is behind it?" Toshiko asked.

"There is something about him. I thought I was imagining it at first. But the evidence is stacking up against him, and now with Owen going missing. May I?" Jack asked indicating a chair.

"Of course."

Jack sat down. "I was already getting a bit weary of him. So I trailed him yesterday."

"How did you manage to keep a low profile?" Gwen asked.

"You'd be surprised, even someone as handsome as me can become invisible if I want to be."

"So what did you find out?"

"He's got a lot of friends for someone who's supposedly friendless. There were about five of them, all young men around his age."

"You think they are part of this?"

"Well I don't think they were just collage buddies. I think there's more to it then just Owen's disappearance."

"Do you know where they're holding him?" Toshiko asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. Ianto's working on a couple of leads but we have to be careful not to rouse Erasmus' suspicions."

"We will find him won't we Jack?"

"Of course we will."

* * *

Ianto came into the hub and placed his coat neatly on the back of a chair. He looked at his box which was flashing erratically.

"Oh god I hope it's not going to blow the place up."

* * *

The following morning the box was still flashing and it had turned red.

"Perhaps it's some kind of warning," Toshiko offered.

"Are you feeling better today?" Erasmus asked.

"Much, thank you."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be working in your condition."

"I think that's up to Toshiko," Jack said forcefully.

"I wish I knew what it meant," Ianto said holding the box in his hand and peering at it.

"What do you think it is?" Jack said taking the box from Ianto and offering it to Erasmus.

Erasmus shrunk back as if Jack had offered him poison, "I wouldn't know, not my kind of thing."

Jack found this reaction somewhat interesting.

* * *

Once again Owen struggled against his bonds. It was useless of course, he hadn't managed before when had had been stronger and less damaged so how he thought he was going to manage now as a mystery. But he couldn't just sit there, if his calculations were right the full moon was tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Erasmus had gone out, so they where making the most of the time while he wasn't there.

"I think I might know where Owen is," Ianto said. "Well Erasmus and his cronies seem to keep hanging around a closed down mental hospital."

"Seems quite appropriate for them," Gwen said.

"Did you try and get in?" Toshiko asked.

"I had a look but the place is looked up tight. All accept the front door and they were too near to attempt that."

"Don't worry, I'll call the blue prints up and go," she said starting her research.

"We'll all go," Jack said.

"Yeah I wouldn't fancy going around that place in the dark on my own," Gwen said.

* * *

An eerie howl spread across the city.

The five men stood outside the old mental hospital looking up at the moon, their eyes shining red. Its rays bathing their faces.

"The time has come my brothers," Erasmus said "For the feasting to begin. Thomas, Isambard, Jeremiah, William go forth and feast 'til your hearts content."

"But what about you brother?" Jeremiah asked

"I have plans of my own."

The other four headed off in different directions into the city and Erasmus went back inside.

* * *

William entered the club, with his good looks he got plenty of attention and before long he had a group of women around him. He was paying particular attention to one which was annoying the others. They were smooching and slobbering over each other. It happened so quickly the others hardly noticed. There she was lying on the floor her blood pooling around her and her throat ripped out. William stood over her his face ugly and distorted her blood dripping from his fangs. The other girls screamed and ran away, but one wasn't quick enough he managed to grab her as she made her escape.

* * *

Gwen had answered the phone the second it had rang in case it was Erasmus, she didn't want him getting any suspicions they might be talking about him. But it had been Andy.

"Oh right, we'll be there as soon as we can. There's been an attack at Liquid night club," she told the others. "There's at least two dead, they say it looks like our kind of thing. They've had their throats ripped out. What's that?" she said going back to her call, "And a couple attacked near Bute park, and possibly two more incidents? We're onto it." She said putting the phone down. "Sounds liked four different attackers judging by the times," she said looking at notes she'd made. "Tosh…"

"It's ok I'm a big girl I can go on my own."

"Are you sure?"

Toshiko nodded.

"We'll drop you off en route," Jack said.

* * *

The SUV stopped near the hospital.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gwen asked yet again.

"I'll be fine," Toshiko said getting out.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Jack said.

The SUV pulled away and disappeared into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Toshiko looked up at the hospital it was gothic looking and very imposing. She was concerned how large it was, even if Owen was inside he could be anywhere. Trying to be as quiet as possible she slipped the lock on the front door and slid in. She stopped to listen, she couldn't hear any movement, she hoped they were all out. The place was gloomy, there was little light getting through the grimy windows, the light only managed to creep through the broken glass. She crept along the corridor, the thin torch light doing little to banish the gloom. Her research had told her the place still had electricity but she couldn't very well give herself away by turning all the lights on. She studied her handheld which showed her the map, there were so many places to look.

* * *

Jack had gone to check on the attack at the club while Gwen and Ianto had gone to investigate the other incidents.

"Yeah, it looks familiar," Jack said to Gwen over the comms. "We dealt with something like this a while back. I'm going to see if I can find where this one went. Shouldn't be too hard just follow the blood."

"Ok, keep me posted what's happening your end, while I go and look for my own murdering bastard. Take care Jack," she said before she hung up.

No sooner had that call ended than Ianto called, he was breathing heavily.

"Lovely, although I'm not sure this is the time for this type of call."

"I got one, Jack. He'd just attacked a group of girls."

"When you say you got him?"

"Well I asked him to come nicely and offered him my neck."

"Really?"

"Of course not, I killed him, how else was I supposed to stop him?"

"Of course, well done. You will…"

"Get rid of the body, of course."

"Of corpse you mean."

Ianto sighed and hung up.

"I thought it was good," Jack said to himself. A sudden scream caught his attention, and he ran off in that direction.

* * *

The corridors in the old hospital seemed endless, they stretched out for miles. Toshiko felt she was no closer to finding Owen than when she had begun, and now she was getting jumpy. Thinking she was seeing things moving. It was probably just mice, she was hoping it was nice and not rats, she hated rats. She pointed the torch down and followed one of the small scurrying rodents. She tried no to scream when she pointed the light in front of her again and illuminated Erasmus' face.

"Ah Toshiko, my sweet I didn't think it would be long before you found my hidey-hole. Come with me I've something to show you."

Toshiko froze, he took her hand reluctantly she went with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Gwen, Ianto and Jack sat in the SUV dripping with sweat and blue and red blood, their clothes ripped and dirty.

"Do you think we got them all?" Gwen asked.

"I hope so," Ianto said "They are fairly tightly packed in the boot as it is."

"Just as well they're dead or they'd be complaining," Jack said "I'm worried though, I think Erasmus might be part of this and we haven't seen him."

"Tosh," Gwen said with realisation "You don't think…"

"Let's get there as soon as we can," Jack said pulling away at full speed.

* * *

Erasmus led Toshiko down deep into the bowels of the hospital.

"I would turn the lights on, but I feel it adds to the atmosphere."

"Where are you taking me?" Toshiko said more than a little scared.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I'm not keen in surprises."

"Now here we are," he said letting go of her hand. "Don't go anywhere I wouldn't want you to miss this," He said unlocking the door.

He stood aside and waved Toshiko in.

He followed her in and locked the door behind them. "Now this I think needs a little light," he said turning the light on.

Toshiko was shocked by the sight that met her. Owen was beaten, bruised, gagged and tied to a chair. She was horrified by the state he was in, it made her feel sick but at least he was still alive.

"Owen!" she said rushing over to him.

"How very touching," Erasmus said pulling her away again. "You'll be together soon enough," he said with smirk. "Now Toshiko my sweet," he pulled her close, and swept the hair away from her neck. "The time had come, and if it's how you human's of quaintly say two for one all the better," he said patting her stomach.

Owen tried to look away but found he couldn't, feeling that if he did he was just giving in. If he kept his eyes on her perhaps he could somehow stop him.

Erasmus' face changed his teeth seemed to stretch into fangs. "You will taste so good."

"Sorry but I don't fancy being diner," she said as a shot rang out.

Erasmus fell backwards onto the ground, Owen saw the still smoking gun in Toshiko's hand, her white shirt splattered in blue blood. Erasmus was on the floor in pain but not dead.

"And this one's from Owen," she said firing the last and fatal shot.

After checking Erasmus was definitely dead she rushed over to Owen. With trembling hands she took his gag away and cut him free.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about him," she said humbly.

"You weren't the only one taken in," Owen said flexing his newly released hands. "What he said… you're not are you?" he said looking at her tenderly through his bruised features.

"No. You of all people know that's impossible," she said with an apologetic smile.

"You can always hope for miracles, stranger things have happened."

"Sorry if it got your hopes up. But it was just something we used as code and let him believe.

Toshiko looked at Owen, she longed to hold him, squeeze him tight and never let go of him again. But looking at the state he was in, even standing would be agony. She helped him up and sure enough he clenched his teeth in pain. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Come here," he said pulling her to him.

"But…"

"I don't care about the pain," he said embracing her and holding on to her like she was the last person in the universe. "I thought he was going to tear you to peaces before my eyes."

"How could he do this to you?" Toshiko sobbed into his chest.

"He took great pleasure in it."

Toshiko's sobs intensified.

"I forgive you about … that night," she said with a shaky voice.

"It didn't happen."

"What?" She said looking up at him.

"He framed me. Drugged me and framed me. Those beers you brought me from him, he'd put something in them. He knew no one would believe me because it was something I'd do, well used to do."

"So there wasn't another woman?"

"No, he just made us think that."

She hugged him tighter, it hurt like hell but he didn't care.

"We'd better get you back to the hub, get you sorted out."

"Doctors and nurses if only I was in a better state."

"I bet you're a terrible patient."

"You're about to find out."

"Let's hope the others have caught Erasmus' friends."

"There's more of those mad bastards? Ianto's going to have fun cleaning up."

* * *

Ianto's box sat on the desk back at the hub, it had returned to its original colour and was no longer flashing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Toshiko took the key from Erasmus' body, unlocked the door and helped Owen out. They made their way down the corridor, but stopped at the end, Toshiko looked up at the stairs and remembered just how many of them there were up to street level.

"I'll manage," Owen said.

"No there must be a lift, stay here." She said while going to look for one.

She smiled as she came across what she was looking for. "I've found one."

Owen limped over to where she was "It's ancient," he said looking at the lift "That'll never work."

"It will if I have anything to do about it," she said taking a small tool kit out of her pocket.

Owen leaned on the wall while Toshiko removed the panel and started fiddling.

"It's got to work, there's still power to the building," she said "Nearly there."

A couple more corrections and the lift sprang to life.

"Oh well even if we get stuck at least the company will be a lot better than I've got used to," Owen said hobbling over to the lift which was just opening.

"It's not going to get stuck," Toshiko said helping him in.

* * *

The SUV pulled up outside the hospital. Jack, Gwen and Ianto leapt out. They were just in time to find Toshiko and Owen staggering out. Toshiko was taking as much of Owen's weight as she could but it wasn't easy as she was a lot shorter.

Gwen rushed forward, "My God Owen," she said her eyes wide in horror, she put her hand to her mouth as nausea rose.

"I haven't lost my good looks then?" Owen joked.

Jack and Ianto took Owen from Toshiko and helped him towards the SUV.

"We better get you back to the hub as soon as we can," Jack said.

They helped him into the SUV and Toshiko handed Owen a bottle of water she had left in the door.

"Thanks babe," he said. The bottle was empty in minutes.

"Do I take it you found Erasmus?" Jack said indicating the blue blood stain on Toshiko's top.

"He wasn't content on torturing Owen, he was going to kill me too."

"That was part of the torture," Owen piped up "Make me watch while he tears her throat out."

"He really was King of the Sick Bastards wasn't he?" Ianto said "I suppose that means there's another body for me?

Toshiko and Owen nodded in unison.

"Oh isn't it my lucky day?" Ianto said sarcastically.

Owen spotted his reflection in the rear view mirror. No wonder the girls had looked shocked, he looked really bad. Toshiko sat next to him, caught his eye and gave him a tender smile. He felt so lucky, he still loved him even when he looked like the elephant man's uglier brother.

The ride back to the hub was a quiet one, no one knew quite what to say. Owen's hand sought out Toshiko's and held it tight, neither said a word. Gwen who was sitting next to them saw and smiled to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Toshiko was helping sort Owen out in the medical bay while the others where in the main part of the hub.

"Do you think I should help?" Gwen asked

"No, I think you should leave them to it."

"Has anyone touched my box?" Ianto asked as he joined them.

"We've all been kind of busy," Gwen pointed out.

"It's strange it's gone back to how it was when I found it originally," Ianto said showing them.

Jack took it and looked at it thoughtfully. "You know I think this was to warn us."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I Think someone left it for us to warn us about Erasmus and co. You saw how he reacted to it."

"But I found it in the archive," Ianto said looking concerned.

"I wouldn't worry," Jack said handing it back. "Whoever left it is on our side."

"But who could have left it?" Gwen asked.

"I have my suspicions," Jack said grinning.

* * *

Toshiko dabbed at Owen's cuts with a disinfectant soaked cotton wool ball.

"I feel so guilty," she said getting a fresh ball.

"You shouldn't be, you didn't do this."

"But I believed him, trusted him. You saw through him straight away."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I didn't like the bloke - well at first – was because he paid you too much attention."

"Oh."

"You seemed to like him too. I was jealous."

"You didn't need to be," she said smiling. She bent down and kissed his poor spilt lips. But he only felt pleasure not pain.

* * *

The others where sitting in the boardroom when Owen limped in with Toshiko.

"Glad you could make it." Jack joked. "How's the patient?"

"I'll be ok, no lasting damage." Owen said and he was sincerely glad he once again had a body that could heal itself. "I think I might heal faster if Tosh were to get a nurses uniform though."

"We'll see what we can do." Jack said as Toshiko went scarlet. "Right quick debrief about what happened tonight."

"We know what happened," Gwen said "but why. Who were they?"

"Children of the Lupine, we've come across them before."

"That's the problem," Owen said "Erasmus singled me out because I killed his brother."

"The trouble is they have many brothers."

"Are they only male?"

"No, but it seems the males and females only hunt with their own sex. They only ever come together to mate."

"Where do they come from?" Ianto asked.

"We're not sure. They have been on earth for centuries hence the archaic names. They don't often strike in the same place twice. Over the years they have been mistaken for werewolves and vampires, but they can be more deadly than both. Ianto have you dealt with the bodies?"

"Yes, all four are in the morgue. I tell you blue blood is even worse to get out than the normal kind."

"I don't think we need them autopsied we still have Erasmus' scan and we know what killed them, us."

* * *

After a busy night the team were preparing to go home and get some rest.

"I suppose you shouldn't really be left on your own," Toshiko said to Owen.

"Oh no definitely not."

"I suppose you could come to mine."

"What about my box?"

"What?"

Owen slid out his box of belongings which were still stored under his desk.

"I suppose that can come too," she said taking it from him. "I did miss that alarm clock."

* * *

Owen gently lowered himself into bed, despite the painkillers he still ached, but it was wonderful to be in a warm soft bed. He didn't take long to fall into a peaceful sleep - in which the body could heal - in the blissful knowledge that Toshiko was sleeping just as peacefully next to him.

The End


End file.
